Follow Me
by Nigihayami Haruko
Summary: Why did I follow you only for you to haunt me years later? Misao meets someone in her travelling days, someone she didn't think she would meet again. Oneshot


Follow Me

**Note: None of this belongs to me, though the little voice in my head actually belongs to Watsuki-sama. It does!**

_

* * *

_

Follow me

_To the land across the shining sea_

"Who are you, show yourself!"

The young man paused in his trekking as he sensed the strange ki in the distance. It had been following him for a long time though he had been trying to shake it off, preferring to avoid trouble rather than inviting it. He had to admit that this irritation was rather skilled and though he wasn't at his fullest potential, he had allowed this tail to continue as he was getting more and more intrigued that there would be someone with this level of persistence.

Silence greeted his question through the tightening of his fist as he waited in eager anticipation of what was to come.

On the other hand, the girl waiting in the trees was less than pleased. How could she have allowed herself to be discovered? This was tantamount to getting herself killed! A ninja was supposed to be hidden until his intent was met, not discovered!

"I know you're the in tree ten steps away from me, on the second branch to the left. This is your final chance to reveal yourself!"

Misao groaned. She just _had _to follow the one person in Japan other than her wonderful mentor, who had an uncanny ability to sense ki while still drunk on enough sake to kill a cow.

(Although I don't think that I've ever seen _Aoshi-sama_ drink before…)

Tapping her finger thoughtfully on her chin, the young ninja tried to conjure up memories pertaining to him, sifting through the barrage of information.

(Baka! The strange supposedly inebriated man you wanted to steal from is completely and utterly _sober_, demanding your identity and you're sitting here dreaming?)

She sighed. Apparently so.

"Come out!"

The impatient mistaken drunkard stood his ground, unwavering and determined. The drinking had dulled his senses somewhat and though knowing that this would happen, he still could not resist the allure of the sake bottle, needing a taste of it to remain grounded. Queer, but true.

Thinking about the situation that he was in now, he could not help but hope that his skills would be enough for some semblance of combat in his slightly sloshed state. His opponent may not notice this, but though his facilities seemed to be completely alert and functioning properly, only he knew that his legs would be less supple and his strength somewhat lacking. Hopefully the scheming monkey in the trees would not last long enough to wear him out.

"Mou, how was I to know you're not drunk?"

He whipped his head around as he faced the unexpectedly petite and slight frame of his stalker. Though the hood of the cape was up, the man knew that the face that lay hidden by the cloth would be that of a woman. A voice gave away that much.

Her heart was pounding a little too quickly in her chest as Misao faced the man she had been following around for the past two hours. He had seemed like such an easy target when she first spied him in the inn earlier on. Seeing him drink like there was no tomorrow and stumbling out the door convinced her that this was an easy target that had some cash to spare.

However, when she started following him for half an hour, the speed with which he was moving and the accuracy of his footing started to give his true state away. Still, she persisted, her stubborness and bull headedness causing her refusal to give in. This was becoming less for the money and more for the sake of dignity and faith in her skills. Nevertheless, she did not expect the trail to take them so deeply into the forest, all two hours of the day as well!

"What do you want, little girl?"

His mocking tone and smirk belied his thoughts regardiner her, making her bristle at the blatant disregard her was showing her.

"Didn't you know never to underestimate your opponent!"

Misao could not help the little shrill that crept into her voice as she desperately tried to tone her voice down, hoping to sound a tad more mature to score some respect from the man she had been trying to assail earlier on.

"What opponent? I only see a scrawny little girl playing dress up here."

(That's it!)

She whipped her hood back revealing her long black braid and ocean-kissed eyes, eyes that were currently hatefully glaring at the man before her. Really, she should be frightened by the well toned and obviously highly skilled man who was staring back as he calmly appraised her through the shade of his hat and his tinted lenses. It was funny how she did not notice those details until now.

"Who're you calling _little girl_! I'll have you know I'm 17 already!"

(Shimatta! _I'm_ supposed to be the one interogating here; afterall _I'm_ the stalker, not _him_!)

The glint in his eyes and the tilt of his lips showed that he was thinking something along the same lines as the man cocked his head to one side, his relaxed position the perfect salt on her already wounded pride.

(First I screwed up with his state of mind and now I start telling him stuff?)

"Hn, 17? Could've fooled me."

If it were possible, his nonchalant pose eased even more and he stared at her through amused orbs.

"So, tell me now, Miss. 'I'm 17 already', why are you following me?"

All at once, his carefree disposition changed to that of a man on guard, a man with one too many enemies still alive.

Misao shuddered, thinking about the consequences to getting on such a man's nasty side yet clinging onto her pride and honor, unafraid of what was to happen. She was a woman on a mission dammit and refused to give into his threats!

"Hand your money over!"

She scowled, partly because she was trying to intimidate him somewhat (yeah right, like my comments _helped_) but mostly because of his reaction to her words.

"How _dare_ you laugh at me?"

Stomping over to his side, she raised her fist ready to punch him. Yet even before the hit managed to meet its mark, his hand shot out to catch her tightened hand.

"Don't."

His eyes, the one thing that could shock her to her bones, chilling yet thrilling her at the same time they were the color of cobalt and rocks and power and pain.

_Follow me_

_A distant land this mountain high_

He knew that he should have done more than simply catch her flying fist. But her anger, so blatantly and richly displayed stopped him. She was someone whose innocence and honesty would one day bring her in grave trouble. Still, he refused to be the one to change that.

Though he had his share of power and experience, though he lacked the conscience of the common man, having to exchange that for survival, he could appreciate a semblance of naivety in a person. That she was angry over his rudeness and slight was understandable. His reaction though, was somewhat mystifying. He could not quite comprehend why he was giving in so easily to her tantrums. Had it been anyone else, a punch and a quick kick would have been his solution.

So why, _why_ had he let her go so easily?

"Let me go, let me go!"

She struggled in his firm grip, her strength somewhat astounding yet not overwhelming. Flinging her body at him in hopes of taking him by surprise, Misao was disappointed when he simply sidestepped her, pulling her back to balance with his hand. Anger flashed through her eyes but he ignored it as he levelled his gaze to return her glare.

Her eyes.

That was what stopped him

Their brilliance lay not in their color or the way the hues shifted with the light. No, their beauty laid in the display of _everything_ as he stared into it. In there, he saw a clear reflection of himself, the pain, the hope, the fragile strength that could not easily be broken. There he was, buried in the emotions that flashed frame by frame through her eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

Her question though it should have been his.

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking that?"

She smirked for the first time.

"I don't know. I'm the one in your grip."

He laughed with genuine mirth for the first time.

"Alright, if I release you, you'd tell me your reasons for stalking and accosting me?"

Cocking her head to one side, she regarded him first with confusion and then with curiosity. After her brief analysis, Misao merely sent a blinding smile his way and replied.

"You'll only find out when you let me go."

(I can only do something when both my hands are free.)

He immediately released her. Whether it was because he trusted her (not bloody likely) or because he felt he could catch her anytime he wished to (that arrogant jerk), she did not know. Still, she was glad when his vice like grip loosened and she managed to wiggle her way out of his evil clutches (quite literally).

"I wanted some cash."

She petulantly answered, hating that his gaze gave her no room for lies or deception. Misao knew too, that had she fed him a half truth, he would have seen through it all.

(What _is_ he anyway, the Yakuza?)

"A normal thief would have given up after the first half an hour. A normal thief wouldn't have been able to tail me for the last two hours as well. So you're obviously _not_ a normal thief. What _are _you?"

His question and statements pierced at her as she winced at his astute observation. For the first time today (and most definitely not the last) Misao was starting to feel the prickling sense of regret as she was desperately trying to formulate an answer without giving away too much.

(Yeah right, and Mr. Yakuza here won't see right through it?)

Misao was rash, that she knew, but still she had the abilities to analyze the situation and see that it was somewhat in her favor as well. He was a little tipsy and though he still could dodge her for so long, he stopping was an indication of his fatigue. Moreover, at such close proximity, she could tell from his labored breathing and less than brilliant eyes that the alcohol had _some_ form of effect on him. Now if only she could let him drop his guard bit by bit, she might have a chance at escape.

Though the plan was hardly formulated, Misao was assured that he doesn't seem the kind who would kill the first stalker he meets, not until he has found of what he wishes to know. At least _something_ was in her favor.

"I'm just a normal girl who's played hide-and-seek one too many times."

Smiling innocently up at him, she shot him her perfected and probably patented isn't-this-the-cutest-thing-you've-ever-seen-how-can-you-not-believe-me look. This had worked on every male she had set her eyes on and more, so hopefully this would help her worm her way out a little more before he grabs her again.

"Did you know that my father is the Emperor of Japan?"

She stared at the crazed man scarcely two steps from her.

"What? Do you expect me to believe you?"

She bellowed in his face, chortling at the ridiculous statement he just fed her.

"But _you_ expect me to believe you?"

He shot back in her face, the look of amazement and incredulity hard to ignore as he rolled his eyes at her frivolity.

"Yes?"

(Dammit.)

"Look. I'm not in the mood for games right now." Pinching the bridge of his nose, the man was starting to feel a headache boiling and soon to be erupting. If only this little girl would just tell the truth so he could be on his way!

She tilted her head regarding him with the cutest expression she could muster as she beamed a million watt grin his way.

"Great! That makes the both of us! So if you just let me go," Misao turned to the direction she came from, ready to leave. "We can leave this at that!"

His hand shot out.

"Ah-ah-ah!"

Misao jerked back into his tightened grip as the man pulled her towards him.

"I'm not above kidnapping or killing if I don't get my answers. You've bumped into a ruthless man and now you have to deal with the consequences."

She glared.

(Of all the infuriating, arrogant, insolent, argumentative, recalcitrant oafs I had to bump into!)

Sensing that she was not about to give any information away, he inwardly groaned. Why oh _why_ didn't he have his men around? They would know what to do with a girl, especially one as bullheaded as _this_ one. Most importantly, no matter how much he talked tough, he knew that he was unable to do anything to a girl. He could attack and disarm any man, but when it comes to the opposite sex, he was completely at a loss. Darn his noble upbringing!

Still, he refused to go down without a fight. Yet, what angle should he attack from in this weaponless battle?

_When in doubt, aim for the enemy's obvious weakness_.

'Weakness? Ah yes.'

"Tell me your name, _little girl_."

Unsure of her reaction and whether this strategy was a good one, it was only when she bristled that he knew he had chosen an effective tactic.

"Don't call me that! I'm **not** a little girl! Makimachi Misao shall not be insulted that way!"

(Open mouth; insert kunai, kodachi, katana, wakizashi and even Jiya's stupid pink bow!)

He smirked. This was even better than winning the bid on his business deal last fall. Really, was she an innocent or just plain dumb?

"So, Makimachi-san, care to explain why someone as highly skilled as you would be tailing me?"

Pouting, Misao knew that she was trapped. But let it not be said that Makimachi Misao does not struggle as she sinks!

"What is that to you?"

He calmly regarded her to veiled eyes, assessing the amount of information that he wished to reveal, and the amount that must be concealed at all costs.

"Believe it or not, I'm an important person and I need to be sure that you're not a threat to me."

Precise, concise and unrevealing. He could be the King of Fairies as far as she knows, but she would never find out.

Nevertheless, Misao nodded. Though he was visiting a seedy bar in a sketchy part of town, she would not put it beyond him to be anything less than brilliant at what he does. Although seeing him dressed the way he was and knowing what he did barely two hours before, she wondered briefly if Aoshi was doing the same in another part of Japan. Do important men find pleasure in shady parts of the country where they would not have to explain themselves or be anybody else?

"You're right." She sighed. "I'm not an ordinary girl. I don't even know what it means to be one, really."

She had lost, plain and simple. Now, all there was to do was to be sure that she could keep her truth short and equally vague.

"I'm on a journey right now, and am short of some money. It's as simple as that. I have absolutely no idea who you are, neither do I care. All I need is something to tide me over until next month when I reach the next town."

Misao stared in earnest at him as she conveyed all she was willing to. Now it's up to him to decide whether or not he would accept her truth.

"Most would have lost interest, why did you persist until I called you out?"

He did believe her. Strange as it sounded, to his ears and his common sense, he trusted her words. He was a man who did not easily lend his faith, especially not to a complete stranger, yet here he was, contemplating letting her go.

"I'm stubborn."

She grinned ruefully at her confession, something he knew to be true from the half and hour he interacted with her. If there was something Makimachi Misao is, it most definitely is strong-headed.

Releasing his vice like grip on her, the man wondered at the weird surge of positive emotions she managed to dredge up from him.

"Am I free to go?"

Guilelessly she looked up at him asking for his permission to leave. She didn't quite understand why she didn't charge headlong into battle with this man. Being the short fuse that she was, she normally would have sent a kick his way on the first insulting comment. Yet she had allowed it to slide off her.

"Aren't you on a journey?"

He peered down at her through his cautious gaze, surprised that he would actually wish to prolong this conversation. Though not one for idle chat, he wanted to keep her with him for awhile longer.

Seeing his guarded orbs, Misao knew what stopped her from impending irrationality earlier on.

He reminded her of Aoshi.

"Why are you travelling?"

He asked question after question, wishing to find out more about her.

"Aren't we all wandering?"

She shot back with something so profound and deep that she could not believe it came from her mouth. It sounded like something Aoshi-sama would have said instead of childish, puerile and inane Misao-chan.

He took a step towards her, towering over the petite girl reminding her yet once more of the tall and broad frame that her guardian possessed.

"I suppose you're right. So, what are you searching for?"

She was puzzled he could tell. It was all in her eyes.

"What makes you thinking I'm looking for something?"

The relaxed posture and easy grin tightened somewhat before he shrugged.

"We all wander to find something we've lost."

Misao drew a breath, turning her face to one side afraid to look into his eyes. She knew that she would only see one thing in his turqoise orbs – nothing. But that was not what stopped her; it was the fact that he would see everything in her eyes. And that would be more than she could bear to reveal.

"Why are you asking questions to answers that you already know?"

Her pained whisper was all he needed to know that he had hit the target straight on. Still, the knowledge did not make him any happier when it caused that hitch in her voice.

"Because we're all the same."

_Where all the music that_

_We always kept inside will _

_Fill the sky_

Misao never quite forgot those words. Then, she didn't know what it was that possessed him to have such a haunted tone in his revelation, but she also felt that she didn't wish to know. Her burden and the loss she had to bear was more than enough for her at that time.

But now, she could not help but wish to know what it was that would make someone so seemingly strong and powerful so broken as well.

(Is that where his strength comes from? His fragility and vulnerability?)

Sometimes, even after she had found her Aoshi-sama, she still wondered about that man and his words. Somehow, he seemed more lost than she was when she was without her mentor. It was as though he knew his loss could never be replaced or filled. He knew that no matter how much he searched or wandered, this hole would just get bigger and the wound deeper. Still, why did he continue to look?

_We're all the same._

Misao inconspicuously spied Aoshi through the corner of her eye, an art she had perfected in the past year that he had returned. Was he really what she was looking for? Or was he simply a justification of her temper tantrum at being left behind?

She shook her head.

(How could we be if I've already found what I wanted in me?)

The ninja girl tugged at the handkerchief on her sleeve.

White and pristine, she could not believe that it belonged to that man.

After that strange conversation in the forest, Misao had set up camp somewhere near that blasted tree while the man returned to town, probably finding his way back to his inn. She did not think much about it as she poked her fire that night, contemplating her plan to continue her search for her beloved Okashira. Yet the next morning, when she awoke and found a white handkerchief with some money stashed in it, she could not help but think back to that strange man.

Bringing it to her nose, Misao noted that the smell had long since faded, a scent that doesn't seem to belong to him at all.

The fragrance of white plums.

_Singing in the silent swerve a heart is free_

_While the world goes on running and turning _

The little boat neared shore as Misao tucked the handkerchief back where she always kept it. She didn't know why she would keep it after so long and even carry it around with her in her travels. All she knew was that she had found someone who reminded her of shared pain and gave her an added boost when she needed it. He was everything she abhored yet his unexpected kindness had touched her until today.

"Misao."

"Hai Aoshi-sama?"

She turned to regard the man she literally traversed the whole of Japan to find. His dark bangs swaying gently in the sea breeze as she itched to touch them.

"Don't lose track of the mission, stay focused."

If she was disappointed in his prosaic words, she did not reveal it. It was something she was accustomed to. Aoshi's concern could not be summed up in words or a gaze or a plum-scented handkerchief.

And still, as always, she hoped.

"Ah, I won't."

The boat reached its destination and all its occupants hopped off, heading to their goal, determined to complete this arduous mission.

Still, Misao could hear his words in her head. Spoken so deeply, so clearly, resonating in the depths of her soul where they were lodged.

_Why are you travelling?_

_What are you searching for?_

(I'm here to find a friend, someone I need to save.)

As her feet touched the soft sand, Saitou brushed pass her as planned. The offensive was to be up front while her and Yahiko, the defensive was to stay back. God knows she was dying to fight, but this was something she knew was beyond her. Hopefully all would turn out well and Kaoru would be saved.

And try as she may, she could not help the dying sound of silence while his voice rolled in her mind one last time as the enemy came into view.

Startled, Misao's hand instinctively reached up to the white cloth at her sleeve in disbelief. If life was a plate of ironies, she was being served the appetizer, entrée and dessert all in one horrible serving.

The man who kidnapped Kaoru, the one who scarred Himura beyond belief, the one who left the agonizingly perfect doll behind in her best friend's stead was…

"You."

Misao breathed the one word out, knowing that he was too far gone to hear her words. All he could see was Kenshin and his hatred, the cross-scar and his sister's vengence.

_Turning and falling_

But as she took an involuntary step back, Misao shook her head pulling all the harder at the innocent gift from the man two years ago. The man whose name she now knew.

"Yukishiro Enishi."

_We're all the same._

_The same._

The handkerchief fell out of her loose grip and fluttered forgotten onto the sandy beach.

_We all wander to find something we've lost._

**Owari**

* * *

Author's Note: Oh gosh, this took two days to write. It's something I've been thinking about, how Misao has travelled so far to look for Aoshi and how it's completely possible that Enishi and her bump into each other before the entire Jinchuu Arc. Why not? I'm sure he'd have to return to Japan sometime to plot his complicated vengence. Some might decide that both characters are reacting so OOC, but I've really been trying to explain their actions throughout the entire story, so please write to tell me if I've botched it up. The song 'Follow Me' is from another anime, I think, and is absolutely beautiful, though if you hear it, you most definitely would not associate it with this story.

Interesting fact 1: This is my longest One Shot ever.

Interesting fact 2: I completed the last 7 pages on the Greyhound on my way to New York.

Interesting fact 3: If you don't leave a review, I won't know whether I suck and should stop polluting ffnet, or whether I should revise this story, so please R and R!

Love all,

Haruko

p/s: This is to everyone who reviewed for my recent poem and who continues to support me through the toughest periods of my almost nonexistent writing career. Thank you so much!


End file.
